


On the Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Lamen Week, Lamen Week 2020, M/M, The Summer Palace, also pallas lazar and jord are here because i couldn’t help myself, and soft, laurent and damen are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lamen Week - Day 1 : The Summer PalaceLaurent has an idea for their last day on the Summer Palace
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m late to the party

“Hello, lover,” Laurent said as he walked in the bedroom, completely naked except for the golden cuff around his wrist. He stopped in front of the window, half blocking the view of the beach and the endless see that ran alongside the Summer Palace.

Not caring much about the scenery, Damen let his gaze wander appreciatively along Laurent’s body. “It’s cold in here without you,” he said, patting the empty space next to him on their bed.

“It’s not cold anywhere in your country, Damianos.”

“I assure you it is. I think I might need you to come cuddle me to warm me up.”

A smile grew on Laurent’s face. “Oh you think that?”

Damen nodded and pretended to shiver exaggeratedly. 

Laurent laughed, and slowly walked to the climb on the bed, curling up to Damen, skin against skin. A pleased sigh escaped him as Damen wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Laurent nested his head in the space between Damen’s shoulder and his neck, and breathed his familiar smell in.

He never thought Prince Damianos’s smell would make him feel so safe. It’s crazy how quickly things can change, how quickly someone can become vital to you, but here they were. In bed, in each other’s arms. 

It seemed surreal for Laurent, to have someone like Damen. He had been resigned to be alone his whole life, to never trust anyone, to never let anyone in, ever seen he was fifteen. 

“We should get out of bed,” Laurent mumbled against Damen’s skin. “It’s our last day here, we shouldn’t waste our time doing nothing.”

“I don’t consider any minute spent with you to be a waste of time, no matter what we do,” Damen answered, softly stroking Laurent’s hip.

“You’re so ridiculously romantic.”

“You love it.”

He did. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. “We really should do something though.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Actually, I do.”

Of course he did. That’s why he had suggested it. Despite what he said, he wouldn’t have minded staying with bed all day. 

“Of course you do,” Damen smiled. He kissed the top of Laurent’s head and asked “What is it?”

“I thought we could go to the beach…”

“We’ve gone swimming already.”

Reluctantly, Laurent pulled away from the crook of Damen’s neck to look at him straight in the eyes. 

“Who said anything about swimming? I was about to say, we could go to the beach and you could fuck me in the sand.”

Damen’s cheeks turned red. “It’s Akielos. We don’t fuck in public here.”

“You’re the King. No one would say anything.” Laurent let one of his fingers run down Damen’s side, making him shiver. “Come on, Damen. You never fucked me outside of a bedroom. I thought you were an adventurous lover. Six hours, and all that.”

“First of all, it was seven. Second of all…”

He grabbed Laurent by the back of his thighs and stood up, lifting a laughing Laurent up as he did. It was clumsy and he almost fell back on the bed, but he was strong enough to stay on his feet. 

“Barbarian,” Laurent said without any bite to it as Damen started walking out of the room. 

“You know, if you repeat a word too often, it start losing its meaning.”

“ _ Barbarian _ . You’re a barbarian in a barbaric country. Look at us, you’re carrying me around the palace naked. That’s barbaric.”

Damen raised an eyebrow at Laurent before suddenly dropping him. Laurent glared at him, looking absolutely scandalized. “Now that’s barbaric,” Damen said, his eyes glistening with amusement. “Want me to help you up?”

“No,” Laurent replied as he got back on his feet by himself. “Are we going outside or did you carry me just drop me on the floor? I knew you were too much of a prude to fuck me on a beach.”

Laurent knew exactly what he was doing ; Damen could never say no to a challenge and he loved gloating about his sexual prowesses. 

“We’re going to the beach.”

…

“Where are the Kings?” Jord asked as he walked in the Guard’s room. “They should be getting ready to live. The Kyros said they had to be back in Ios by the end of the afternoon, and it’s a long way to the capital.”

“Beach,” Pallas answered in broken Veretian. He didn’t understood much of what Jord had said, but he had heard ‘Where are the Kings’ enough in the last couple of days to know what it meant. “Kitchen girl see they.”

“You mean ‘A kitchen girl saw them’” Lazar teased him. 

As an answer, Pallas flipped him off. Lazar laughed as he walked towards the window ; they had a view of the beach from here. He leaned in against the edge and wrinkled his eyes to see better. 

What he saw only made him laugh harder. “They’re fucking. Lucky bastards. They have two kingdoms to rule and they’re fucking on a beach instead. It must itch though, all that sand, don’t you think Jord? Imagine having sand on your buttcrack or your dick,” Lazar said with a grimace. 

Jord cleared his throat. “I’d rather not imagine. Someone has to go fetch them, though.”

He didn’t seem to entertain the idea at all. There was a difference between speculating about the King’s sex life and interrupting him while he was having sex. Besides, he couldn’t imagine his King would be very pleased to be interrupted. 

“We should send Pallas.”

The young man immediately turned at Lazar when he heard his name, pronounced with his strong Veretian accent. He had stopped listening to Lazar and Jord, knowing he wouldn’t understand a word anyway, but now his attention was fully back on them. 

“Go fetch the Kings.”

That was another sentence Pallas knew, because he was always the one who was sent to fetch the Kings. And he _didn’t like it._ There were things he’d rather not see to be able to look at his Kings in the eyes without blushing, and him on top of the Veretian King was one of those things. He shook his head, a gesture that went beyong languages. “No. You said fucking.” Lazar felt himself turn into a puddle when he heard that word out of Pallas’s pretty aristocratic mouth, in Veretian nonetheless. He knew exactly _why_ Pallas knew this word and _who_ he’d learnt it from, and it made it all even hotter for him. Jord looked much less pleased. “Pallas no fetch if Kings fucking,” Pallas decreed.

Lazar and Jord exchanged a look. “Damn you and your constant flirting,” Jord said between clenched teeth as he walked out of the room. 


End file.
